


A witch entanglement

by KammirPapass



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Medival times, really gay, wow its so sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammirPapass/pseuds/KammirPapass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Alfred live in the middle ages, meeting as prisoner and servant things go through a loop of feelings and insults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck between a rock and a hard place

Witches were frowned upon in the kingdom. They were often killed in many towns though this one was different, in a way. They wanted to make them captives. Arthur lived his whole life in peace until he accidentally showed his own magic to save a drowning lady. She told the guards of the palace afterwards and soon kidnapped him and took him to a cell. There he sat and marked the many days he was there for. He would never speak to any of the people that gave him food. Most would spit and threaten him. He felt utter hatred towards them. One day, it was one of the guards turns to feed the witch but he didn’t want to do his shift, afraid of the witch. “Go down to the cell and feed the bastard,” he said and shoved the tray in the servant's hand before pushing him through the doors and down the stairs, closing them behind him.

Alfred had been a servant all of his life, even when he was born, his family served the kingdom. Now, as a young adult still serving under the kingdom, he was faced with the worst job he had ever received. Feeding the imprisoned witch. He had never seen a witch in real life, only ever heard of them. This one time, someone told Alfred that witches could burn you just by looking at them. Now, all he could think of is what that they had told him replaying in his mind. Gulping some as the door shut behind him, taking a step forward unintentionally, Alfred took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took small steps inching forward. There was no backing out of this. He started to shake as he got closer, eventually standing outside of the prisoners cell. Opening the small hatch on the floor with the key, he slid the plate in under the bars while he took short gaspy breaths. Closing and locking the hatch he quickly backed up waiting for the other to finish so he could go.

Arthur seemed surprised that he hasn't heard anything from the other. He turned around and noticed that it was a young man. He blinked at him and reached for the plate “You're new,” he said in a raspy voice as he started to eat, “Was it a dare?” he said between bites. He hated the porridge that they gave him. It never tasted good no matter what. He hummed and looked up at him with his dull green eyes, knowing about the rumor that no one shall look at him. Of course it wasn't true. He always used his magic for good, and nothing else. He was interested that someone new came to deliver his food. After so many days and months, he had never really seen anyone else but the people who were rough with him. He was actually ...happy to see the other.

Alfred closed his eyes, his chest tightened, making it harder to breath as he walked back into the wall behind himself. When he spoke, he felt a wave of fear go through his body just like a chill he could feel the fear on the outside of himself as he trembled,” N-No it's my job now.” He tried to keep the shaking out of his voice as he spoke but couldn't stop it from happening, “Just hurry up a-and eat.” Alfred placed one hand on his arm squeezing tightly trying to help calm himself, rubbing some with his thumb.

Arthur perked up at the servant “What you're not going to threaten me? Or spit on me like the others?” he said as he slowly ate on purpose. He smiled at the other, seeing him shake.

Alfred took another deep breath placing a hand on his arm holding tight. His stomach tightened as the other spoke, his words hit hard against his ears. “I'm just doing what I have to do,” he said aloud before whispering to himself. His head turned away from the cell as he slightly opened his eyes “I just don't want to die. I've lived this long maybe I'll get out of here alive. I don't want to die.” He almost was lip syncing those words, no sound coming out.

Arthur looked up as he chewed, slightly grimacing from the taste,”You really think I'll kill you? I just met you,” he said and chuckled, his breath cracking. “I say that is quite rude meeting another. Do you even know why I'm here? How they found me out?” he asked and pushed the tray away, losing his appetite. He was more interested in the other, actually striking up conversation. He slowly stood up and walked closer to the bars, staring at the other.

Alfred gasped at the words, how dare he talk like that at alfred. He may be a servant but at least he wasn't a lowlife scum of a witch. “Of course I'm scared of you killing me, you are a witch aren't you?” He scoffed at the other still a layer of fear running through him as he crossed both arms keeping his range of sight away from the other.

Arthur laughed at the boy. He couldn't believe him,”Yes I am a witch, but I only use my magic for good.” He leaned against the bars, coughing a bit to the dry air, “Why won't anyone believe me?” he said quietly,”why won't anyone look at me?”

Alfred let a long breath out as he shook his head finally looking to the other “You just don't get it do you? You're a witch. You're evil. That's the end of it. And since you're evil, it doesn't matter what you did. I'm glad we got you before you could do any real damage.” He gritted his teeth, his whole life, this is what he thought. Why would he think any differently now? “Scum” he said under his breath, closing his eyes “just eat your food.”

Arthur let out a shaky breath. He didn't care about his words. He heard the words ‘scum’ every time someone came to feed him. What was different was that the other actually dared to look at him. He just nodded and went back down to finish his food. It was silent until he felt tears build in his eyes, silently hiccuping as he ate; his shoulders shaking. After many days he had seen someone's eyes, a bright shade of blue. He had forgotten what the bright colors looked like, being in this dull hell of a dungeon.

Hearing the slight noise of hiccups he closed his eyes breathing in and out slowly. He didn't want to feel bad but he just never got to speak with anyone in this manner, calling them out, yet he knew the other was still a person. Alfred tried to shake this feeling of guilt that plagued him. He knew the other was a person but still they were a witch and that meant they didn't deserve anything. After a few days of not being ordered to go down and feed him again he wasn't sure if he had been fed, he had a thought of worry for a moment before hushing it away. All of a sudden he had an order for giving food to the prisoner. Being handed the plate he made his way down, opening the hatch and sliding the food in again and leaned against a wall not saying a word.

Arthur was saddened when he didn't see the other for a while. It went back to the usual man that spat and cursed him. He would endure it, even though he felt hatred towards the ones that fed him. When he heard the hatch open he didn't look up, he was already ready for whatever was going to be thrown at him. He heard the food tray be slid in his cell, but no voice. “What ? cat's got your tongue~?” he turned, around and blinked “oh, you're back.” He cleared his throat and coughed. “I'm surprised, I haven't seen you for a while. What happened?” he asked and slowly started to eat the food.

He sighed “Got caught. Lucky not to be down here with you.” Alfred looked to the which, a glare forming. He wasn't exactly angry at him but more his thoughts. He could have been forced into staying here with this scum of the earth. Walking up to the bars he stood about six inches away. Alfred wasn't going to tell arthur what he did. He tried to steal from the prince, but, by doing that he could have had his hands cut off and life in prison. “Why's it matter to you? S’long as you get your food,” he sneered.

Arthur shrugged,"That is true," he said and looked up at the other with his dull eyes,"What does it matter to me? Hm, let me think about it- oh wait I've had years to think about it." He tossed his food aside, not caring one bit about it and slowly stood up going to the bars,"So many years in this dungeon, don't worry I've had a lot to think about. Trust me, you calling me scum is probably the nicest thing anyone has said to me recently. So long as I get my food hm? This food is disgusting and horrid. It doesn't even get me half full." He banged his hands on the bars to get the others attention and furrowed his eyebrows, his overgrown hair over shadowing his face,"Tell me why do you call me scum!? Is it because I'm a witch!? Huh!? That! It's just because of that right!? Tell you the truth I never wanted to be a witch! I was born like this! You think I did those horrible things like this other witches!? No, I kept hiding...I kept hiding from you people, because I knew this would happen to me!" He hit the bars again,"This food is shit! And to be honest I hate to say it but you are the only person keeping me company!" He yelled and panted as he felt tears in his eyes. He grunted and looked away.

Alfred went to talk many times but he just couldn't get the words out, the royals and higher ups would of course speak in this manor to whomever they wish. But Alfred just couldn't handle this he shook with every hit of the bar. He wasn't exactly scared but more shocked by the man's actions. He felt his heart in this throat, not being able to answer at all. Alfred took a step back still looking to the prisoner. Maybe this isn't right, maybe I shouldn't just judge him. No, no, he’s a which, he has to be locked up. His thoughts were going back and forth it took a good four minutes of his eyes being wide and him looking around in the dark of the room. "I don't care! Why would you think I cared?" He let out a laugh "I just got told to feed you or else!! I don't even want to be doing this!" 

Arthur wanted to yell at the other. "You think I want to be here and listen to your damn voice!?" He said and coughed violently before sighing. "I know you don't care. But it's to the point where even this conversation alone is enough for me," he said quietly. He went quiet and his hands slipped from the bars to dangle beside him,"You don't even understand do you? Murderers, adulterers, thieves...those are the people who should be in these bars." He bent down and sat on the ground, hugging his legs close to his chest,"Not me...I didn't do anything wrong,” he whimpered. 

Alfred stood in almost silence, he hadn't ever considered the others feelings, and why would he? it was only a job to give him food, not to get into anything with him. He talked of not doing anything wrong but Alfred just couldn't muster up any other emotion than disgust at the other as he scoffed walking away some. "Either eat or don't. I don't care. If you aren't going to eat, tell me and I can leave," he said straightforward. On the inside, there was this battle not wanting to give up what he had believed all along but then again it could be wrong, if it felt this wrong, it had to be right? he sighed heavily as he kept his thoughts to himself looking at the floor instead of arthur while his expressions changed with each thought. 

Arthur stared at him with an annoyed and irritated expression. He couldn't get to the boy's head no matter how hard he tried, it seemed. He sighed and sat down as he slipped the barely eaten tray to the others feet. "Might as well starve.." he mumbled and sat down facing away from the other. He leaned against the cool wall and hugged his knees. If he wasn't going to get out anytime soon, what's the point of living? He sighed softly and hummed a gentle tune to himself not caring about the one outside of the cell at this point.

Alfred felt his heart drop when the other wouldn't eat. He just couldn't understand why he had gotten so soft for this guy he barely knew and had only seen a few times, not even for that long at a time. "Fine. Starve, it's your choice to die in a cage." He did all he needed to grab the tray and leave. Walking up the stairs with a hardly eaten tray of slop, he fed it to the animals like they did with all uneaten prisoner food. It had been a total of three weeks before Alfred and Arthur saw each other again. Alfred had been stealing again. It wasn't much, only a few small pieces of food to give his mom and younger brother. They haven't been getting all the food Alfred was promised. So, to spite the castle and because they really needed it he would take small amounts of food every so often just so they wouldn't starve themselves. They had threatened to cut his hands off but they just smirked and threw him in with the witch laughing as they locked the door behind him. Being thrown in he landed on his face, sitting up he spat out some dirt looking around. It took only a moment to realize who was in here with them and why they didn't cut his hands off. He gulped with the realization his heart raced while he scooted backwards on his butt as fast as he could manage, hitting the side of the cell eventually. he kept his eyes on him, the which, Arthur. 

Arthur didn't eat for many days, though he would eat only bits and pieces when he felt deathly ill. He did want to starve, but apart of him didn't. He didn't care if the boy came or not, he didn't speak to him anymore. After a couple of weeks went by, his hair grew and his body was weak and skinnier than before. He sighed softly, seeing his breath come out of his mouth knowing well that winter is coming. The rags wouldn't do, he knew he would probably freeze to death in the cell. At least he would die, he thought to himself. He didn't expect something to happen though. More like he didn't expect someone to come back into his life. He looked over at the other and tilted his head when he heard the doors lock and the soldier leave the cell,"What...are you doing in here?" He asked in a hushed voice, coughing at the end.

The soldiers let out a hearty laugh not trying to hide it at all as they made their way back up stairs the lanterns they held would take the light almost completely, there were only a few small candles that were lit in the dark windowless dungeon, but those would run out soon and their light would be gone. Then it would be Alfred alone in the dark with his biggest fear. Alfred shivered with fear as dread washed over him. He could hardly breath, his hands sweating bullets he could feel his skin get visually lighter in tone and a lot cooler. Alfred was practically frozen in place staring at Arthur only blinking when his eyes would start to burn. He tried to gulp but his throat was too dry, by stealing what he had he hadn't been fed or given water for three days prior to getting thrown down here. He couldn't even force himself to speak to the other, he had never gone this long without water and it was already this hard to form spit to make it hurt less.Swallowing his own spit caused more pain than it was worth. He put a hand on the bar behind him to brace for what Arthur would do, surely he would hurt Alfred for what he had done to the which. He just didn't know what or when it would come. Placing a hand on the belly of his shirt he gripped finally closing his eyes he felt tears start to form. He didn't even notice himself crying over his own mortality until there were large warm drops coming down his face, making it even harder to breath.


	2. This might not be as bad as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All he wanted to do was act like Arthur wasn’t a which, he wanted to forget everything. Memories are only a pain to Alfred now he wanted to just pull them out of his ears and eyes like a ribbon." 
> 
> It was hard but not as hard as the months to come.

Arthur sighed as he noticed that the other wasn't talking. He probably scared him so much, but that wasn't his intention at all. He clicked his tongue and stared at him as he went by the bars. He was surprised to see the other cry. He looked down at his tray that he hadn't eaten and over at the other male. He slid it over to him,"You must be hungry, there's water too.." he said, his voice croaking. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to it." He said and went back to hugging his legs close to his chest. He hid his face in his knees not wanting to see the other crying, reminding of himself at times in this cell.

Alfred looked to Arthur swallowing dry, he tried taking deeper breaths his eyes wide open. He could feel them getting dry but he just couldn’t let his eyes close for more than a second at a time, Alfred could feel a few more tears streaming down his face, eyes now burning as he shuts them, He now could not physically open his eyes out of fear, even if he tried they would not open. Alfred clinched the bars hearing Arthur's movements his knuckles growing white in color. After Arthur spoke he stayed in silence for five minutes, finally opening his eyes looking to the other, the which, Alfred regretted every foul word he spoke to Arthur. “No” is all he could say through the tears that just wouldn’t seem to stop. He wasn’t shaking as much as he was when they first threw him in there, mainly because he was hardly breathing his chest felt so heavy and his hands were holding on so tight. Alfred was honestly scared for his life as he stared at the man that could take every breath from him in an instant.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at the response,"Fine, then just starve..." he said. He could still hear the others hiccups and held his legs tighter,"And stop crying. That will get you nowhere..." he said and sighed deeply , still not looking up at him. "Like I care about you anyways," he whispered and faced away from the other. He would have cried at that moment, but the tears wouldn't come and he thought it was worthless. It felt like he was dried up of his own tears. He let out a shaky sigh and could see his breath, hugging himself to provide warmth for his skinny body.

Alfred could finally feel the cold brush of winter coming, he finally released his hands from the bars letting out a violent shiver. He crossed his arms over his knees rubbing his elbows. He stopped crying, from him not being fed for a while prior to being thrown into this cell he had been dehydrated and just couldn’t let any more water out of his body even though he wanted to, he didn’t care who was there he wanted to cry every last drop of liquid out of his body and dry up to die.He took a deep shaky breath not wiping his eyes as he looked over to Arthur. Hearing a sigh come from the other he went to lay on his side closing his eyes tightly letting one more breath out slowly fading into sleep, which was easy on this night from how much he was drained by his emotions. He wasn’t carefree at all he was worried, worried he would be killed, but why hadn’t it have happened yet, these were his thoughts right as he fell asleep.

Arthur stared at his body as he slept. How could he sleep at a time like this? Arthur had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, he could never sleep here since it was so cold. His body shook and he would exhale and inhale trying to be warm somehow. He bit his lip and realized how chapped they are now. He let out a shaky sigh and went into the corner of the cell and saw a dead cockroach. He looked at it sadly for it had been his only friend while being alone in the cell. He hummed, his voice groggy, as he looked at the other in the cell now. Winter has come and none of the soldiers would give them anything for warmth. They would spit at them and make jokes of freezing to death. Arthur almost laughed at them. Even though they may be a joke to them, it was considered reality to himself.

Alfred only got about two hours of sleep before he slowly sat up in the dark of night, it was freezing in that small cell. He didn't realize this before but the cell was quite small and there wasn't much room in between him and Arthur. Oh god he is so close almost close enough that he could kick him if he were to lay back down. Now leaning on one arm Alfred tried to get his to focus on the small space around him. He closed his eyes for a moment rubbing at them before opening them again only to see the witch just barely thanks to the moonlight. Unsure if the other was awake or not he stayed silent, his heart started racing, even though he didn't feel rested he couldn't go back to sleep even if he tried. He was just too scared of the other, too scared to do anything other than sit and hope his mind would get him out of this place and into his happy place. With winter coming his thin clothes would not be enough, he just wanted to see his mom again. Alfred’s eyes opened wide, he hadn’t thought of his mom until now, she would never see him again. He missed her so much and in this moment all he wished was to be held like when he was little and his mom would hum lullabies as he would try to fall asleep in their small one bedroom. She would hum soothing his fears he never felt anything negative in her arms, but now he's all alone with the most terrifying person, all he wanted was to feed those he cared for and himself. Now she would starve along with the rest of his family, Alfred just sat back starting to tear up. All he wanted to do was cry but he just couldn't, so he sit there shaking silently hiccuping some thinking back to his childhood when it was simple and he didn't know the evils of the kingdom.

Arthur didn't speak to the other as the days went on. He just watched him with tired and dull eyes. He watched as the male was dried up of his tears like himself. He watched as the other shivered violently like himself. He saw the cycles that he himself went through, or rather suffered through. He looked down at his hands and sometimes would try to summon his magic, but he was too weak. Barely seeing any sparks show or mist appear, due to his lack of strength. He dropped his hand and groaned softly as he looked up at the ceiling. He dropped his head down back to the male when he heard a hiccup. He didn't know that the other had it still in him to cry. He watched as tears pricked his blue eyes. He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows,"What are you crying about now?" He asked in a hoarse voice

His fear had gone down a lot in the few days as they just sat in their own corners not speaking a word to each other, it was going to be a long winter. Without any form of warmth Alfred was slowly succumbing to very different thoughts then he was used to having, he had started thinking of just starving himself so he wouldn't have to go through this, or even worse working with the witch for heat. He must have some sort of fire spell or whatever he could share. he wouldn't of course, why would Arthur shared anything with Alfred after everything he put the other through. Alfred's hands started turning a red purple color at the tips, he wouldn't dare look at his feet. Dammit he didn't want to have to do this, he decided on not asking Arthur for anything for another couple of days hoping it wouldn't get much worse. If it did come down to life or death he would have to swallow the rest of his fear and possibly save them both. He lay on his back looking up to the sky, or in his case a dark ceiling he just stared up until he fell into a short broken sleep for the rest of the night. Alfred tried to stay warm during the days for another two days of silence, he sat with his legs crossed humming the same calming tune his mother once did for him, he noticed the dark color growing up his fingers affecting the palms of his hands. He stopped humming his eyes wide at the dark color his toes numb. Alfred looks to Arthur “uh..” is all he could make out of his dry throat before clearing it and trying to talk again “hey. Uhh” he wasn't sure what to say his words shaky as he hasn't talked to him the entire time of being in there.

Arthur shook as the cold was overwhelming him. He couldn't feel his hands and feet and didn't even look at them anymore. He knew they were a different color than what they had used to be. He let out shaky sighs seeing his own freezing breath in front of himself. He hid his face in his knees and soon perked up and widen his eyes as he heard a sound. That sound was new. Or it seemed to be for him, for he hadn't heard that sound in a long while since the other was thrown in with him. "What?"he asked in a hoarse voice. He haven't heard the other speak for days and days and this time he was finally hearing the raspy voice of the male.

All he wanted to do was act like Arthur wasn’t a which, he wanted to forget everything. Memories are only a pain to Alfred now he wanted to just pull them out of his ears and eyes like a ribbon. It was cold, too cold to handle and Alfred could hardly stop himself from going to the other side and silently hold the other in his arms or be held by the which. There's really no way around this he decides to clear his throat to the best of his abilities and speak up, “Hey… i know that i hate you and you probably hate me, but i don't really like the idea of freezing to death.” he took a moment to breath, it was really hard to think, breathe, and speak in this chill. “Why don’t we do something about all of this.” he said looking to Arthur with cold eyes that begged for warmth.

Arthur just stared at him with piercing eyes. It hurt his throat to sigh, but that's what he did. "Why should I care if you freeze to death?" He croaked and coughed as he furrowed his eyebrows at the other. His begging eyes didn't work on Arthur. He remembered wearing those eyes himself. They never worked. He let out a breathy chuckle,"Tell me why I shouldn't just leave you there to die right in front of me?"

It took a moment to muster up anything so he could speak again but he did after a few seconds past, “I guess you would like to freeze to death yourself then? Because i distinctly remember you not eating a lot of the times that i would come to feed you. And you not eating means you probably have a lot less meat on your bones. Hell i could handle another couple of weeks but you aren’t looking so good.” Alfred took a deep breath in and out before leaning back against the cold hard bars, he wasn’t sure if it was better or worse than the ground. But the bars being different made them feel almost good after being on the ground for so long. 

Arthur glared at the other and lifted his hand. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out as he muttered a couple of words under his breath. He furrowed his eyebrows as he muttered more words quickly before he sighed deeply and leaned against the wall. He looked down at his thin hands,"I can't create any magic when I'm this weak.." he whispered. "Well what do you suspect we do? I can't make fire, and they didn't give us any blankets..." he said and hugged his knees staring at the other,"What do you suppose we do then?"

Alfred wrapped his arms around himself trying to feel any warmth at all. “I don’t like this idea any more than you are going to, but it could save our lives.” he took a moment closing his eyes and breathing deeply before continuing, “we could use our bodies to warm each other.” Alfred scoffed at the idea himself, he hated the thought of touching the other but it was the only way. Alfred didn’t want to die he wanted to see his family again and him staying alive might give a chance to get out and see them all again.

Arthur looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and laughed, through it was more like a breathy chuckle. "I haven't smiled in a long while, your jokes are very good," he said and hummed as he shook his head,"There has to be another...better way to keep warm."

He let out a small sigh, “i wish i was joking.. I really do.” he looked off to the side into the darkness. “If you think of something better, let me know. Because I've been thinking about it and if we don't do something soon there won't be time to do anything.” Alfred was being the most serious he had been in a long while. He just wanted to feel warmth again, he wanted to feel something other than sad and cold. 

Arthur's smiled slowly faded and looked down. He knew that the other was telling the truth. He sniffed and looked up at him. He didn't know anything else that they could do at this point. He hugged his legs tighter and but the inside of his cheek,"Fine.." he whispered quietly,"Come here."

Alfred felt his chest grew tight as he stayed silent. He slowly got to his feet, light headed his sight went dark. Stumbling some he stayed upright, standing still for sometime he regained his balance and sight even with it being so dark in the cell he could just barely see. He took the few steps to Arthur and sat next to him his breaths coming out shaky as he looked to Arthur closer than ever before. “Okay. What side should i be on?”

"Just shut up," he said in a hoarse voice and scooted closer to the other and sighed as he moved his body. He hadn't moved this much and it hurt his body. He snug his arms under the others pits and rested his chin on his shoulder. Even though it was a short time, he felt..warm. He hummed softly as he shivered at the sudden temperature change from the others chest and closed his eyes. "I hate this, but at least I'm warm.." he whispered and coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

Alfred shut his mouth laying his head in the crease of Arthur's neck, his stomach already started warming up. He wrapped arms around Arthur tightly, this was the weirdest feeling Alfred has ever had to deal with. Being scared and feeling nostalgia at the same time, it was kind of nice and he wasn’t as scared as before, it was more or a small reminder in the back of his mind telling him to watch out for the other. He could never be certain of what Arthur would do until after he did it. The smell coming from the other wasn’t that bad either. “Why don’t we talk about something then? Make this a lot less… weird.”


End file.
